


14-“我相信你，只相信你。”

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	14-“我相信你，只相信你。”

易烊千玺用尽了所有的力气来回应王俊凯的抱，他感受到托在他后背的那双手紧了紧，他问，“你怎么来了？”

没有想象中的被拒推开，王俊凯把脸埋在了他的颈窝里，温热的液体滚落进了易烊千玺的毛衣里，直击他的心口。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺轻轻地叫了声，王俊凯似乎低低地“嗯”了声，除此之外再没有其他的声音。

刘慧按了按她的太阳穴，这么煽情的场面下，她的的确确不该打扰的，只是她命中与王俊凯犯冲，她故意咳嗽了两声。

易烊千玺想起了刘慧在他们旁边，他用手推了推王俊凯的肩膀，王俊凯只好松开了手，狠狠地瞪了刘慧一眼。

刘慧无所畏惧地耸了耸肩，她发现王俊凯眼角泛红，像是哭过的样子，她一脸震惊的问，“王俊凯，你哭了？”

王俊凯没有说话，用手勾了勾易烊千玺的手，察觉到易烊千玺的手往他那靠了靠，他一拽把他的手包在了手心里。

“得得得，我回避”，刘慧没眼看，她用手遮住眼睛，“可我提醒你们一句，人来人往的都是人，注意点场合。”

王俊凯抓着易烊千玺的手，往车的方向走去，“多谢你提醒。”

刘慧放下手来，朝他们哼了一声，踏着她那双高跟鞋上楼去了。

易烊千玺跟着王俊凯进了车，王俊凯俯过身替他扣上安全带，他说“因为想你了。”

“什么”，话语刚落，易烊千玺反应过来王俊凯是在回答之前的问题。

王俊凯笑了笑，吻住了易烊千玺的嘴唇，他的手放在易烊千玺的身子与车门之间，舌头顺势钻入他的口腔里，与他共同呼吸着粘稠的空气。

共沉沦。

易烊千玺站在家门口，钥匙插进锁孔却没有转动，王俊凯靠在墙上看着他，开口说，“要不然，我随便找家酒店算了。”

细心如易烊千玺，他怎会听不出王俊凯话中的委屈劲，他把手搭在钥匙上转了转，那扇门终是开了。

“外公外婆，我回来了”，易烊千玺把头探进屋里，二位老人依旧是在他出门前的沙发上，听见声响转了回头，正要张口却发现了易烊千玺身后的那个人。

“外公外婆，好”，王俊凯恭敬地向两位鞠了一躬。

外婆先反应过来的，她走到王俊凯的面前，笑着问他，“是小凯吧？”

王俊凯点了点头，“外婆好。”

“你跟我来”，外公面无表情地说，易烊千玺下意识地拉住了王俊凯的手，王俊凯只是对他笑了笑，轻轻地把他的手给拉开，示意他没事的，而后跟在外公的身后进了书房。

易烊千玺直直地盯着那书房的门，恨不得拥有顺风耳能够听到他们的对话，外婆拍了拍他的手背，安慰说，“别担心，你外公不是让他跟你分开。”

“那外公是要干嘛”，他知外公对王俊凯的态度在那个黑盒子递给他的那一刻是与父亲不一样的，可他终会还是害怕，他们总是在错过在分离，以至于任何的希望也会让他觉得渺小。

外婆笑了声，抱怨说，“这还没在一起，就向着那孩子了。”

“在一起了”，易烊千玺小声地纠正。

“好好好，在一起了”，外婆的声音渐渐小了些，却又转而恢复到平时的样子，“不聊聊，怎么安心把你交给他啊。”

书房的那扇门从里面打开了，王俊凯与外公一同出来，易烊千玺猛地站了起来，外公见他的样子敲了敲他的头，故作严肃地问，“怕我拐了他？”

易烊千玺用力地摇头，“没有。”

“你啊”，外公无奈的叹了口气。

王俊凯一言不发地看着易烊千玺，眼中的笑意愈加的盛，在溢出的时刻终是装入了易烊千玺的心里。

黑色与白色交换位置，微弱的月光透过细缝洒入了房间里。

“王俊凯，我外公跟你说了什么”，易烊千玺问他。

王俊凯一个翻身把易烊千玺压在了身下，他说“我要跟你说了，有没有什么好处。”

易烊千玺当即明白王俊凯说的意思，仿佛那道墙是不复存在的，他小声地说，“不行，他们会听到的。”

王俊凯略为失望地从回到原来的位置，易烊千玺心里有些愧疚，他想动静小一点，外公外婆可能就不会听到了。他想的那段空档，王俊凯的手已深入了他的睡裤里了，握住他的下身，不轻不重地套弄着。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺警告地喊道。

“别说话”，王俊凯加快了频率，易烊千玺害怕会有声音，只能发出低低的呻吟声。

那声音如猫挠一样，抓着王俊凯的心随之而跳动，他把易烊千玺的睡裤给扒了下来，而后又把自己的睡裤褪到一半。

一股凉飕飕的感觉，易烊千玺差点叫出了声音，王俊凯低沉的声音传来了过来，“把身子转过去。”

易烊千玺不知王俊凯在做什么，却依旧是慢慢地转过身去，王俊凯的性器抵在了他的两腿间。

“王俊凯，真的不行”，易烊千玺哀求说。

王俊凯的性器隔着一层布料顶了顶，易烊千玺“嗯”了一声，尾音绕转在房间里，王俊凯难以忍受地撞击着。

易烊千玺的精液射在了床单上，王俊凯抱着他去浴室清醒了一遍，换了个床单，又抱着他回房睡觉了。

“王俊凯，真的不行”，易烊千玺趴在王俊凯的肩膀上，弱弱地说。

王俊凯闻言拍了拍他的臀部，说“第一次也不知道是谁问我想不想的。”

易烊千玺的脸顿时红了起来，王俊凯把他放在床上的时候，他立刻背对着王俊凯，磕磕巴巴地说，“我…我要睡觉了。”

王俊凯关上了灯，伸出胳膊捞过易烊千玺到怀里，他说“千玺，能告诉我这些年你是怎么过的吗？”

易烊千玺一顿，他竟不知该如何开口，从何讲起从谁讲起，模糊不清地说了好几个开头，到头来却还是想起什么说什么，零零碎碎的事零零碎碎地讲。

王俊凯的心病永远在七年前的易烊千玺，他只当做易烊千玺是从未喜欢过他，可又不是如此。兜兜转转，他们重逢，再次提及那些往事，却只能无奈于人世的捉弄。

“那为什么见面了又再次地推开我？”

“我…我以为你…喜欢顾毅”，易烊千玺说着说着咬舌自尽的念头更加强烈，“你对他那么好，我以为你喜欢他。”

王俊凯黑夜中有种咬牙切齿地滋味，任何理由也让他想过了，唯独没有想到是因为这个。

“那年，顾毅他们家公司因偷税而破了产，他父母跳楼自杀独留他一人面对着巨额的贷款。我帮他还了贷款，资助他学费让他完成学业。”

易烊千玺闻言心里浑然不知是什么滋味，王俊凯笑了声，亲了亲他的头发。

“我希望在我不知道的地方，也能有一个人这样的待你，不含任何的目的，只是单纯的来帮助你。”

“易烊千玺，哪里不是你的痕迹，这七年里我疯狂的想你，每一个地方都有你。”

“王俊凯，我让错过竞赛的机会，你有狠过我吗”，易烊千玺转过身，他的声音带上了哭腔，那压抑的呜咽钻缝而散落着。

王俊凯轻轻地拂过他的刘海，吻了吻他的眉心，“我只恨不能刨开他的心让你来看一看。”

“王俊凯，我这么坏的人你还是不要喜欢了”，易烊千玺的泪水一大颗一大颗的掉了下来，他死死地抓着王俊凯，言行不一，说“我有好多的缺点，还很少爷脾气。”

王俊凯吻掉了他的泪水，“我的祖宗我怎么能不疼着。”

“在我这，你永远都是要被百般疼爱着的少爷。”

他所有的温情永远只留给你一人的。

周五婚礼是在南城的礼堂举办的，王俊凯作为伴郎起了个大早，他吻了下易烊千玺的额头，替他掖了掖被子，轻手轻脚地出门了。

“就你一个人”，宋衍望了望王俊凯的身后，除了无形的空气外，别无他物。

王俊凯站在梳妆镜前理了理头发，说“太早了，没忍心喊他起来。”

宋衍似乎在他的话中寻到一丝不寻常的气息，他说“年轻人节制点。”

“想什么呢”，王俊凯重重地拍了他一下，没因他大婚之日而放过他，“他外公外婆在隔壁房，我们可是正经的睡觉。”

宋衍吃痛地摸了摸手臂，门口响起了敲门声，王俊凯过去开了门，见易烊千玺一身西服地站在那，他有些抱怨地说，“你怎么不叫我。”

“不是想让你多睡会吗”，王俊凯全然无视了新郎这一重要人物，“吃早饭了吗？”

“吃了点”，易烊千玺说。

宋衍听着他们二人倘若无人地聊天，寻思着新郎竟在结婚当日被虐，是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲。

婚礼是在十点举行的，易烊千玺坐在家属席上，更准确的来说是伴郎的家属。

婚礼进行曲的音乐响起，礼堂的大门缓缓打开，二位新人手挽手前行，迎接着这世上最美好的祝福。

“宋衍先生,你愿意娶刘慧小姐为妻吗?不论顺境,逆境,健康,疾病都照顾她爱护她,都对她不离不弃。”

“我愿意。”

“刘慧小姐,你愿意嫁给宋衍先生为妻吗?不论顺境,逆境,健康,疾病都照顾他爱护他,都对他不离不弃。”

“我愿意。”

“双方互戴戒指,新郎你可以吻你的新娘了。”

亲朋好友的掌声与祝福，易烊千玺注视着台上光彩照人的王俊凯，一如他注视自己一般。

王俊凯在新郎下台与人碰杯时，偷偷地拉着易烊千玺到礼堂外的花园去。早些时候下的雪现如今积成了十几公分的高度，雪压在树枝上，嘎吱的一声掉落在了地上。

天空中飘落着几片小雪花，易烊千玺伸出手来接过雪花，他说，“王俊凯，我们来推雪人吧。”

“等一下”，王俊凯松开了他的手，往礼堂里跑了过去，回来的时候身上沾了些酒味，多了条灰色的围巾。

王俊凯把围巾围在易烊千玺的脖颈上，一圈又一圈地绕着，易烊千玺想要扯下来的时候却让给他拦住了，说“别闹。”

易烊千玺把手覆在了王俊凯的脸上，冰冷的触感让王俊凯往后缩了缩，那条围巾脱离力往下滑，王俊凯在它落地前接住了他，紧紧地把易烊千玺按在怀里，粗鲁地替他围上了围巾。

“王俊凯，我们是不是白头到老了”，易烊千玺指了指落在王俊凯发上的雪花。

王俊凯笑了笑，把遮住半张脸的围巾扯了扯，凑过去吻住了他。

深一脚浅一脚踩下来的雪印子，在大雪纷飞之时，化成白茫茫的世界。

堆雪人本是件容易的事，可易烊千玺偏要以着王俊凯为原型堆出一个小王俊凯，身材比例更是要精确，让他杵在原地当模特。

“易烊千玺，我的腰有那么粗吗，太丑了吧”，王俊凯不满地看着那头以下的身子，他寻思着他的身材应该还没走形，总不至于在易烊千玺眼里西施反成如花了。

“我这不是心疼你吗，看你这么瘦，多长些肉啊”，易烊千玺用手扒了扒雪人，撇了撇嘴说，“要是你觉得丑的话，那就算了。”

“不丑”，王俊凯握住易烊千玺的手放入口袋里，“别堆了，太冷了。”

易烊千玺把手给抽了出来，从口袋里摸出两片花瓣来，“别，最重要的还没好。”

王俊凯见易烊千玺的花瓣贴在了眼睛的部位，只听他点了点那花瓣说，“桃花眼，太完美了。”

……

“王俊凯，你说这桃花眼是不是最为重要的”，空气中弥漫着酸酸的味道，像是陈年老醋打翻在狭窄的空间。

王俊凯无奈地戳了戳他的脸，说，“再怎么的桃花，不是只栽在一个人身上。”

“以后别穿这件了”，易烊千玺小声地说，“她们的眼睛都没有移开过。”

参加婚礼的女生八成是把眼睛贴在王俊凯身上的，家属席上的人拉着他给未婚的妹妹未婚的女儿说起媒了。

“这样就吃醋了，更帅气的我，她们可是要再看一次的”，王俊凯笑着说，只是字里行间所要表达的意思却没有说出。

“你还要去给谁当伴郎啊”，易烊千玺惊讶地问他，高中也没见他再跟谁的关系好了。

“傻子。”

易烊千玺与王俊凯回到礼堂里，刘慧换了条加绒的裙子，那双十几厘米的高跟鞋也换成了平底鞋，见他们过来，夫妻俩一人带走了一个。

“别看了，王俊凯是你的跑不了”，刘慧挡住了易烊千玺的视线，那望眼欲穿的样子真让人怀疑礼堂藏着定时炸弹。

易烊千玺收回视线，只是在五分钟过后，宋衍一人过来，身后没有跟着王俊凯。

“我去趟洗手间”，易烊千玺趁机溜之大吉，没等刘慧反应过来，他倒是先朝洗手间走去了。

“我帮了你这么大的忙，你说你该怎么感谢我。”

礼堂的楼梯口，半掩的玻璃门，说话的女子没有刻意压低声音。

“你不是想要那个投标吗？”

易烊千玺顿了顿脚步，王俊凯的声音他是根本不可能认错的，他往后退了退。

女子显然是一愣，她不可思议地问他，“你当真愿意给我？”

王俊凯只是笑笑不说话，女子见他不说话，说，“易氏的那份数据所带来的利益与那投标相差无几，你何须为了讨好那易烊千玺，费尽心思去调查，更何况你哪知他受不受你的好意。”

“这与你无关”，王俊凯淡淡地说。

女子习惯了王俊凯冰冷的态度，她说“好吧，既然得到我想要的，那期待下次的合作。”

“嗯。”

女子推开了玻璃门，易烊千玺没注意到，额头不免与玻璃撞在了一起。

“诶…你没事吧”，女子想要去看看她的额头，她的手还没碰到眼前人的额头，却让人扣在了半空中。

王俊凯松开了她的手，上前去掀开了易烊千玺的刘海，担忧地问他，“没事吧？”

女子眨了眨眼睛，心想难不成他们两人认识，再联系到王俊凯那惊慌的语气，敢情王俊凯的占有欲强到让陌生人碰也碰不得了。

“没事”，易烊千玺像是犯了错的小孩一样，他偷听被抓未免太尴尬了。

女子考虑该不该礼貌性地再问一句，瞥见王俊凯轻轻地给人揉额头，摇了摇头离开了。

“你听到了”，王俊凯问他。

“王俊凯，我相信你。”

王俊凯抬眼，易烊千玺直直地看向他，他说，“我相信你，只相信你。”


End file.
